Dan Wells
Dan Wells is a resident of the Englewood Hotel who appeared in . Appearances Dan had been staying at the Englewood Hotel, slowly going insane due to an Alpe stealing and feeding on his sleep. Despite his best efforts to make sure no one could get in through his hotel windows, nailing them shut and securing chains over them, as well as checking under his bed and his hotel closet and going to sleep with a hammer for protection, the Alpe still got in his room, paralyzed him with its noxious breath that he inhaled, and fed on his sleep yet again. Dan got up the next morning once he was able to move, distraught that he had been victimized yet again. In his disoriented state, he wandered outside wearing nothing but a white tank and boxer shorts, talking to himself and wondering how the Alpe could have gotten into his room. A concerned good samaritan, Michael Sobek, offered to help Dan and bring him to a shelter so he could get a nice, warm meal and some sleep. Dan asked the man if he wanted him to sleep, and Michael said he wanted Dan to be safe, and Dan immediately went off, accusing the man of being the creature that was breaking into his room. He then proceeded to kill him after hitting him and slamming his head repeatedly into the ground. Dan went back to the Englewood Hotel, where he began nailing his door shut. Nick and Hank were alerted of Dan's whereabouts and arrived to his room. Dan tried to explain to the detectives that he had to finish nailing his door shut to keep "it" from getting in. After refusing to let them in, a third officer broke in through the door with a battering ram. Dan initially went to grab a chair, but he put it down when Nick and Hank came in with their guns drawn. Hank tried to calm Dan down as he yelled, "No, he'll come for me! He'll come for you! He won't let you sleep!" Dan was handcuffed and taken away as he continued to yell to the officers that they wouldn't be able to hide from the Alpe and that it would find them wherever they were. Nick and Hank later spoke to Dan in an interrogation room, trying to get any information they could from him about being attacked in his room. Hank asked him why he nailed his windows and door shut, and Dan answered, "What else could I do?" Hank assured him they were there to help him, and when he asked Dan what he was afraid of, Dan told him, "Sleeping." He explained that he was attacked whenever he fell asleep, which was why he could never sleep. Hank asked him what exactly was attacking him, and Dan said that he didn't know, only that he couldn't move when it was there. He described it as being big, having disgusting breath, and having a huge mouth full of "not teeth exactly." He started having flashbacks of the Alpe attacking him, causing him to freak out and start having a severe panic attack. Nick and Hank tried to calm him down, but Dan started attacking them in their efforts to do so. Just as Nick called for a chemical restraint, Hank punched him Dan the face, causing Dan to fall to his knees. Images 606-promo3.jpg 606-Open wide.gif 606-Dan Wells grabs chair.png